


The Plunge

by crispchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispchan/pseuds/crispchan
Summary: It takes a much awaited Winter Play performance and Baekhyun dressed as a girl for Chanyeol and Baekhyun to take the plunge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for chanyeol's birthday and christmas season because who doesn't love christmas? anyway this is 15k worth of blah, i hope you guys enjoy it!

Snow is falling, speakers are blasting Christmas carols, and people are wrapping up their gifts. It’s nearing Christmas, which means it’s the time of the year again for the Winter Play, the event that Chanyeol has been looking forward to for the whole year.

He wakes up even before his alarm clock gets the chance to blast his ear off. He jumps out of his bed with a large grin on his face. He washes up and gets dressed in his favorite blue turtleneck sweater and black converse shoes in record time. He dashes downstairs and takes the glass of orange juice and a cookie straight from his mother’s hand and gulps all of it down, ignoring his Mother’s yelp.

“Chanyeol!” his Mother chastises, but Chanyeol only grins and he’s off again, taking his coat from the hook by the door before running outside and throwing a leg over his red mountain bike.

Everything is cold and Chanyeol knows by the way his face is heating up that his cheeks and nose are a bright red, but right now he couldn’t care any less. The grin on his face widens as he thinks of the things that are going to happen today. He thinks he can even fly because of the happiness he feels.

He pedals faster, waving at everyone in their neighborhood that is currently up and shoveling snow out of their driveways, even throwing a grin at the crabby old man that he normally avoids in fear of being scolded.

The old man only gives him a weird look in reply, but that doesn’t stop Chanyeol from calling out a cheery ‘Merry Christmas!’ to him. Chanyeol laughs at the astonished look on his face before continuing on cycling his way to his best friend’s house.

“Baekhyun!” he yells, even before he gets off his bicycle. He leaves the bicycle by the gate and proceeds to knock at the red door of his best friend’s house, ignoring the disgruntled look from the old lady next door.

Come to think of it, maybe he should set up Old Man from his block with Old Lady! They would certainly make a great match. But before he could even think of plans to set up a blind date for both of them without getting his head cut off, the door is opening, revealing his best friend still in his robe and pajamas, his brown hair in wild disarray.

“What the heck are you doing here?” Baekhyun mumbles, yawning as he stretches out his arms lazily.

“What the heck are _you_ doing here?” Chanyeol throws back in reply, pushing past his best friend and into his house as if it’s his own house. “Hi Byun Eomma! Hi Byun Appa!”

Baekhyun’s parents look up from watching the television to wave at him in acknowledgement.

“Chanyeol, my favorite son! You’re here already, do you want some hot chocolate?” Mrs. Byun asks, a smile on her face as he sees Chanyeol. However, it turns to a frown when she turns to his son. “Baekhyun, what kind of host are you? Get Chanyeol some hot chocolate and be good to your guest!”

Baekhyun throws his Mother an affronted look, “You should tell _him_ to be a good guest,” he grumbles, rolling his eyes at a smug-looking Chanyeol as he makes his way to the kitchen to get Chanyeol some hot chocolate.

“But I am a good guest!” Chanyeol grins, not at all looking offended by Baekhyun’s grumpy tone. Baekhyun had never been a morning person anyway. Or an evening person. Sometimes Chanyeol thinks his best friend isn’t a person at all. But that’s a story for another time.

He takes the cup of hot chocolate that Baekhyun hands him. “By the way, what are you still doing here?”

“Am I required to leave my own house now?” Baekhyun grumbles, pouring hot chocolate on another glass for himself.

“Rehearsals for the Winter Play are at 8:00, and it’s already 7:00!” Chanyeol exclaims, “You should always be punctual when it comes to theatre, Baek!”

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Baekhyun mumbles, taking a sip of his hot chocolate, “It’s not like the school’s an hour away—be careful, Chanyeol!”

Just as Baekhyun says this, the cup in Chanyeol’s hand that had been tilting forward dangerously spilled its contents on Chanyeol’s sweater, making the giant hiss in pain.

“Ow!” Chanyeol yells.

Baekhyun sighs inwardly as he looks at his best friend making a mess of himself just from drinking hot chocolate. Chanyeol had always been a walking –standing, in this case- disaster. Baekhyun sighs again- he does this a lot when he’s with Chanyeol- and takes the cup from Chanyeol’s hand, putting it on the sink before turning to his best friend.

“That’s enough hot chocolate for you,” Baekhyun mumbles, “Come on, let’s go to my room.”

They make their way up to Baekhyun’s room, Baekhyun waving away his Mother’s concern for Chanyeol by saying ‘it’s just Chanyeol being stupid’ and ignoring Chanyeol’s indignant squawk.

Baekhyun fishes out one of the many sweaters Chanyeol had left in his room from his wardrobe. It’s a good thing they both have so many clothes in each other’s houses, especially because Chanyeol always has lots of accidents and always has to change his clothes once at the very least each time he comes to Baekhyun’s house.

 “This is my favorite sweater!” Chanyeol grumbles, taking the white sweater from Baekhyun’s hand and disregarding the wet blotch on his blue sweater with dismay.

“It’ll come off, don’t worry,” Baekhyun mumbles, taking out clothes for himself, “Why do you even like that sweater so much? It’s too plain. It’s old too. You’ve had that since when we were what, 15? It’s a wonder it still fits you.”

“Oh shut up, it’s only been three years since you gave me this,” Chanyeol mutters, “and it’s not too plain! See, it has this cute heart design here,” he says, pointing to the corner of his chest with a pout and a small sigh. “I promised myself I wouldn’t ruin this sweater.”

Baekhyun sighs. “I’ll buy you a new one, okay?”

“Really?” Chanyeol looks at him, bright grin in place once again, and Baekhyun tries to ignore the little lurch in his chest.

“Yes, really, now stop being so sad or the Grinch will get you,” Baekhyun threatens.

“He won’t get me,” Chanyeol grins confidently, “You’re here to protect me, aren’t you?”

Baekhyun blinks and averts his eyes from Chanyeol’s innocent gaze. He clears his throat. “I’ll be washing up, don’t make a mess of my room or I’ll seriously feed you to Santa’s elves,” Baekhyun threatens again, but Chanyeol only grins at him.

Chanyeol had always been immune to Baekhyun’s threats. When they were kids and everyone had been too scared to approach the new kid who was too small yet intimidating, Chanyeol had been the kid who disregarded everyone’s warnings and chosen to be friends with him. Baekhyun still doesn’t know why a well-liked kid like Chanyeol would approach a nobody like him who didn’t even know how to ride a bike with only two wheels.

But Chanyeol had always been like that. He’s always doing unexpected things and surprising people. Sometimes it’s good, and sometimes it’s not, but Chanyeol is just that. He’s so full of surprises and happiness that Baekhyun can’t stay mad at him for a second, even when he claims to be annoyed with him all the time.

Baekhyun washes up quickly, dressing himself in a white and brown sweater and black jeans before stepping out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry.

“Did you seriously use cold water for showering?” Chanyeol muses, now in his white sweater, “In winter?”

“You always ask that,” Baekhyun replies, facing the mirror and combing his brown hair to the side, “Yes, I did, I always do.”

“You’re crazy,” Chanyeol says, shaking his head in amusement.

“And you’re crazy for always using hot water for showering,” Baekhyun mutters, tying up his shoelaces.

“That’s not being crazy, that’s being normal!” Chanyeol replies indignantly.

“Yeah yeah,” Baekhyun mumbles distractedly, taking his duffel bag and making sure everything he needs is in it. After making sure that his costume and everything else necessary is inside, he straightens up, turning to Chanyeol. “Let’s go?”

“Let’s,” Chanyeol grins, nodding excitedly as he jumps out of the bed. Baekhyun shakes his head, shrugging on his coat and slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder as he follows his best friend. 

Chanyeol had been excited for the Winter Play ever since their drama club leader, Junmyeon, announced that Baekhyun is going to be in the play, and as one of the main characters too. He had even been more excited than Baekhyun, who only smiled and thanked their leader for the opportunity.

Baekhyun is the newest member of the drama club, and he had only joined because Chanyeol wouldn’t stop pestering him about it. He had expected to be just one of the backstage staff for the recital, but Junmyeon had apparently heard of his acting talents, courtesy of a certain giant, and had offered him one of the main roles. He had been happy about it too, but when he learned what role exactly it is he’s going to play, he felt like letting the ground just swallow him whole.

He was going to play Eunhae, one of the girls who were going to be fighting over the male lead, Kai. Since their school is an all boys’ school, it had become the norm for the drama club to use boys as female leads; Baekhyun just never thought it was going to happen to him too. Baekhyun was originally going to turn down the role politely, but surprise surprise, Chanyeol found out about it and pleaded with him to play the role. And if there was one person in this whole word Baekhyun can never say no to, it’s Chanyeol.

Chanyeol with his big puppy eyes and pouty lips and hands clasped to his chin as he looks pleadingly at Baekhyun. Chanyeol who has Baekhyun completely wrapped around his finger and doesn’t even know it. Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol.

Since when did Baekhyun become so pathetically whipped?

They arrive to the nearly empty bus stop after a few minutes. Chanyeol bounces on his heels restlessly as he cranes his neck to see if the bus is already coming.

“What’s taking the bus so long?” Chanyeol grumbles.

“We’ve only been here for less than five minutes, Yeol, calm down,” Baekhyun mutters, walking towards Chanyeol and straightening his collar for him.

“But we’ll be late—”

“It’s only 7:30, I’m pretty sure we’re going to be one of the first ones to arrive there,” Baekhyun mutters. “See, there’s the bus already.”

The green bus pulls up to a stop in front of them, and they both get on, tapping their transportation cards on the card reader before taking a seat near the front of the bus, with Baekhyun taking the window seat.

“Ah, I’m so excited!” Chanyeol mumbles, shifting in his seat as the bus moves forward again.

“Why?” Baekhyun asks exasperatedly, even when he knows the answer already, “Do you want to see me wearing girls’ clothes _that_ bad?”

“Well, that and it would be nice to see you acting in front of people too!” Chanyeol grins, “Everyone should finally see how talented you are. You’ve been under the radar for the last five years in school.”

“And for good reason,” Baekhyun mumbles. “They don’t need to see how ‘talented’ I am. S’not like I’m going to pursue a career in it or anything.”

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol grumbles. Baekhyun only looks up at him innocently.

“What? It’s true.”

Chanyeol sighs and shakes his head. “You’ll change your mind.”

Baekhyun chuckles and shakes his head too. Chanyeol is amazing at getting him to say yes, but this time, just this one time, he wants to say no to him. Chanyeol had been pestering him about going to the same school with him, at Seoul School of Performing Arts, and he also wants them both to audition at entertainment companies.

It’s not like Baekhyun doesn’t like the idea of being an idol and being able to share his music with a lot of people, it’s more of the fact that he’s afraid of losing his privacy. He’s someone who values his privacy and personal space, and if fans couldn’t give that to him, he wouldn’t know how to handle it. Also, there would be heavy expectations for an idol. He’s always going to be stressing over his weight, his looks and his vocals, he doesn’t know if he can handle all of those.

There isn’t even any guarantee of the both of them debuting. They are both talented, but Baekhyun knows that being an idol needs a whole lot more than just talent. What if he goes through years of being a trainee without even getting the chance to debut?

He can be a normal person and still share his music with other people. Admittedly, he won’t get that much of a fan base compared to an actual idol, but he still gets to live his dream and keep his privacy and normal life. It’s a win-win situation really.

Being an idol is too risky, and Baekhyun isn’t one to take risks.

If Chanyeol wants to be an idol, Baekhyun can be that friend in the sidelines who will always support him and be his number one fan, and it would’ve been okay with Baekhyun, but Chanyeol isn’t having any of it. He wants Baekhyun to be with him too. He wants them both to achieve their dreams together, because as he said it, he wouldn’t have found music if it weren’t for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun feels guilty for holding his best friend back from auditioning at SOPA already, but he’s sure once he makes it clear that he really isn’t going to pursue a career in the arts, Chanyeol would eventually come around and audition on his own.

It would be the first time that they would be going to separate schools, but if it was for Chanyeol’s dreams, then it would be worth it.

Baekhyun turns his head to watch the scenery passing by, and as he feels the familiar weight of a head dropping on his shoulder a smile makes its way to his face, lifting up the corners of his lips as he turns to look at his best friend who is dozing off quietly.

Chanyeol must have been up all night because of excitement. He’s like a kid who couldn’t sleep the day before any exciting event. Baekhyun chuckles as he brushes away Chanyeol’s thick, curly, black hair away from his face.

Chanyeol’s eyebrows arch over his eyes that are closed, his eyelashes touching his cheeks and casting small shadows on them. His nose slopes down perfectly, his lips are slightly open, and he sometimes smacks them together unconsciously, the way he always does when he’s asleep. The sunlight streaming from the windows lights up Chanyeol’s face in the most beautiful way that sets Baekhyun’s heart beating furiously against his chest.

He feels like a creep watching Chanyeol sleep peacefully, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the image of serenity that Chanyeol produces. Chanyeol is more interesting than any sight outside of the window, and as Baekhyun sits staring at him, Chanyeol unconsciously slides his hand across his hand that is lying on the bag on his lap and interlaces his fingers with it, rubbing his thumb on the back of Baekhyun’s hand.

Baekhyun gulps and looks away from his best friend as heat rushes to his face. Chanyeol always does this when he’s sleeping, reaching out for Baekhyun’s hand and holding it firmly against his. And each and every time, Baekhyun’s reaction would always be the same.

It doesn’t help that he only does this with Baekhyun. Baekhyun had seen Chanyeol fall asleep with Jongdae by his side, and not once did Chanyeol’s head fall on Jongdae’s shoulder, nor did his hand make its way to hold Jongdae’s hand.

_Stupid Park Chanyeol and his stupid sleeping habits._

As the bus nears their stop, Baekhyun uses his free hand to poke Chanyeol’s cheeks gently, laughing to himself when his best friend’s nose scrunches up.

“Yeol, wake up,” Baekhyun mutters, “We’re here already.”

Chanyeol’s eyes flutter open reluctantly, and Baekhyun chuckles at how adorable Chanyeol looks as he blinks sleepily, looking around with a dazed look in his eyes.

“Up, up,” Baekhyun mutters, tugging on Chanyeol’s hand to pull him up as he stands. The bus comes to a stop, and Baekhyun takes Chanyeol’s transportation card from his pocket to tap it on the card reader after tapping his own.

They get off the bus with Chanyeol’s fingers still tangled with his own. Baekhyun doesn’t have the heart to pull away, even when his heart and stomach are both doing somersaults. Chanyeol suddenly turns to him and takes the duffel bag from him wordlessly, not even letting him a word in as he slings it around his own shoulder. Baekhyun’s heart lurches again.

_Damn it, Chanyeol._

Chanyeol swings their connected hands to and fro as they walk, the snow crunching underneath their footsteps. Baekhyun hums a song under his breath quietly, and Chanyeol suddenly stops in his tracks. Baekhyun looks up at him questioningly.

“Is that First Snow?” Chanyeol asks, an excited look in his eyes. Baekhyun nods slowly, confused by his best friend’s actions. “That’s the song I was thinking of just now!”

Baekhyun blinks at his best friend for a few seconds before letting out an amused chuckle. Chanyeol chuckles in return before continuing to walk; now humming the song himself.

This isn’t the first time that either of them had sung the song currently playing in the other’s mind. Baekhyun supposes it’s because they both have very similar tastes in music. Chanyeol always looks so excited every time it happens, his whole face lighting up like he just received a much-awaited gift. He looks like a child. A child that can get Baekhyun’s heart to beat like he had just run a mile.

They arrive at their school minutes before 8:00. They make their way to the drama club room, their steps echoing loudly because of the silence of the hallways.

“This feels like a scene from a zombie apocalypse movie,” Chanyeol mutters, inching closer to Baekhyun. Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“Don’t worry, a zombie wouldn’t go for you,” Baekhyun mutters.

“And why not?” Chanyeol asks, an excited grin on his face, “Would they be scared of my height?”

“Nope,” Baekhyun grins, shaking his head, “Zombies like brains, you see. You’re safe.”

Chanyeol’s face falls, and Baekhyun laughs loudly. His laugh bounces off the walls and he hurriedly slaps a hand over his mouth as he realizes how loud his voice was.

“I hate you,” Chanyeol grumbles. Baekhyun only laughs quietly, poking his best friend’s side teasingly.

“Aw, you don’t mean that,” Baekhyun coos, lifting up a hand to pinch Chanyeol’s cheek gently. Chanyeol huffs, his bottom lip sticking out into a small pout.

Baekhyun’s heart does that annoying lurch again. His hand drops to his side, and he averts his eyes from Chanyeol, clearing his throat as they reach the drama club room.  Baekhyun steps inside first, tugging Chanyeol along.

“Oh, you guys are here already!” Junmyeon greets, looking up from his laptop. Two tall cups of coffee sit on the table beside his laptop.

“Hi hyung!” Chanyeol greets, a cheerful grin on his face. Baekhyun only smiles and nods at Junmyeon’s direction as a greeting.

Just then, Jongdae walks in from the comfort room.

“Ah, I see the lovebirds are here already,” Jongdae says cheerily, his eyes looking pointedly at their connected hands.

Baekhyun’s eyes grow wide in alarm and he suddenly drops Chanyeol’s hand like he got burned. “Ha ha, y-you’re so funny, Dae.”

 _“You asshole,”_ Baekhyun mouths at his cheeky friend, after he makes sure no one is looking. Jongdae only sticks his tongue out in reply.

Chanyeol drops his duffel bag beside the other bags on the corner of the room, taking a seat on the beanbag beside Junmyeon’s seat and taking a peek at his laptop. Baekhyun takes a seat on the couch by the door, stretching his legs out lazily.

“Where is everyone else?” Chanyeol asks, looking at the wall clock, “It’s already 8:05.”

“Most of them are in the auditorium already, they’re setting up the decorations. I just went back here to finish sending out the invitations through email,” Junmyeon replies, “Jongdae’s here to keep me company.”

“Jongdae’s really kind to you, isn’t he hyung?” Baekhyun muses, ignoring Jongdae’s warning glare directed at him. Chanyeol catches his eye and grins at him, catching on to his plan.

“Huh? Ah, yeah, Jongdae’s really been a great help,” Junmyeon smiles.

“Hm, come to think of it hyung, isn’t that what you like in a man—” Chanyeol begins, but Jongdae hurriedly steps on his foot. Chanyeol yelps.

“Ha ha, these two are really crazy, but they’ll be going to the auditorium now,” Jongdae laughs nervously, tugging on Chanyeol’s hand and pulling him along.

“Huh? But the official rehearsal isn’t until 8:30—”

“Ah, that’s okay! These two are really punctual,” Jongdae says, cutting the leader off. Baekhyun stands up and follows them both to the door.

“Yeah, we really are punctual,” Baekhyun says, nodding seriously, “And we wouldn’t want to intrude on your time together.” he adds, right before Jongdae closes the door on his face.

Chanyeol explodes in laughter and extends a hand for a high five which Baekhyun accepts, laughing in return.

“Jongdae is so whipped,” Chanyeol chuckles, wiping tears of laughter away from his eyes, “How can Junmyeon be so oblivious?”

“Ah, haha, yeah…” Baekhyun replies, averting his eyes nervously. “So oblivious.”

They make their way to the auditorium while talking about Jongdae’s long time crush for Junmyeon, and although Baekhyun is laughing on the outside at Jongdae’s cowardice, he’s cringing inwardly. How would Chanyeol think of him when he finds out about Baekhyun’s feelings?

“Baek! Yeol!” Minseok, the stage manager, greets them both cheerily, streamers hanging from his hands, “You’re early, Baek. Rehearsal for the actors isn’t until 8:30.”

“Yeah, but he wanted to come with me because he loves me,” Chanyeol pipes up, throwing a cheesy wink at Baekhyun. Baekhyun only rolls his eyes.

Minseok chuckles and looks at Baekhyun knowingly, “I’m sure he does. But anyway, the sound system is already here Yeol, so go work your magic.”

“Aye aye, captain!” Chanyeol grins and bounds over to the speakers, his curly hair flopping about as he does so.  

“I swear, that boy is just as oblivious as Junmyeon,” Minseok mutters. Baekhyun only laughs and shakes his head.

“I’ll just go and get something to eat, hyung,” Baekhyun says. Minseok nods and Baekhyun turns his back on him, making his way out of the auditorium, but not before taking one last look at his best friend who looks so focused on tweaking the speakers to the right setting.

Baekhyun sighs and shakes his head. Why did he have to fall for someone so dense?

 

 

❄

 

 

Thirty minutes later and Baekhyun is standing on stage, microphone already in place. He’s already acting out the first part with Luhan, a pretty Chinese transfer student.

“Wait, stop!” Junmyeon yells. Luhan stops speaking and turns to their leader questioningly. Junmyeon climbs up to the stage, taking one of the microphones on his way.

“I have an announcement to make,” he says. Everyone stops what they’re doing and turns to him. Junmyeon clears his throat before continuing, “Taemin won’t be able to make it. He fell down the stairs today and sprained his ankle.”

Surprised gasps and disappointed groans ensue from the people in the auditorium. Taemin is the guy who was supposed to play the lead male, Kai. Baekhyun frowns at this.

“Alright, keep it down people, I have someone who can replace him!” Junmyeon says over the din, “It’s Kim Jongin!”

Baekhyun’s mouth falls open in surprise just as a stunned silence falls over the room, everyone looking unsure of how to react about this piece of news.

“He’ll be coming here a few minutes later, I expect everyone to act with the same professionalism you’ve been exhibiting so far,” Junmyeon continues, looking pointedly at Baekhyun who gulps nervously, “The lines won’t be a problem. Jongin already knows the gist of the story and memorizing lines won’t be too hard for him.”

Junmyeon steps down from the stage after telling people to continue with their work, but it’s clear that everyone is still talking about it as they go back to what they were doing.

“Are you okay?”

Baekhyun jumps in surprise and turns to Luhan who had tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

“Huh? A-ah yeah, I just need to go the washroom for a while,” Baekhyun smiles shakily and steps down from the stage, quickly making his way to the washroom. He closes the door behind him and leans his back on it, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

Kim Jongin is one of the popular guys in their school. Looks, talents, and brains, he has it all in the bag. He’s well known for almost debuting a couple of years back but he had turned down the offer from SM Entertainment itself to continue his education.

He’s also Baekhyun’s almost-boyfriend.

Baekhyun groans and steps over to the sink to splash water over his face.

For whatever reason, Jongin had decided to chase after him a couple of months ago, and Baekhyun had been so close to accepting Jongin just to get over Chanyeol but thankfully, his conscience stopped him from doing so. He had always been so awkward around the younger boy ever since.

Baekhyun sighs as he looks at his reflection. He looks… normal. Average, at best. He doesn’t know why _the_ Kim Jongin even chased after him, but he did, and now it’s all going to be an awkward mess if Baekhyun doesn’t man up and treat him professionally.

Jongin is a nice kid, and thankfully, he hadn’t been mad at Baekhyun when he told him the truth about his feelings. He had understood. He had been disappointed, but he said that he did see it coming.

Baekhyun shakes his head to clear his thoughts. Just like what Junmyeon said, he should act professionally and make sure everything goes perfectly. If Jongin is still as nice as he remembers him to be, then they wouldn’t have a problem at all.

Chanyeol. He’s doing this stupid play for Chanyeol. Chanyeol wouldn’t like it if he gets past problems to get in the way of his performance.

Baekhyun wipes his face dry before exhaling and running a hand through his hair. He opens the door… and is suddenly greeted by his best friend with his fist raised high as if to knock on it.

“Chanyeol? What are you doing here?”

 

 

❄

 

 

As soon as Junmyeon had announced that Jongin is going to replace Taemin, a frown makes its way to Chanyeol face. He surveys Baekhyun’s reaction and his frown deepens as he sees the worry clear on his best friend’s face.  When Baekhyun steps off from the stage, Chanyeol follows.

However, as he stands in front of the wash room door and prepares himself to knock, his heart beats furiously against his chest and his palms are suddenly so sweaty.

What is he going to ask? Is he going to ask why Baekhyun looked so worried at the mere mention of Jongin’s name? Does Jongin still affect him that much?

Chanyeol is worried over his best friend, but he’s also nervous. He wants so badly to call out Baekhyun’s name to ask his best friend if he’s okay, but something in him is making him stop.

Chanyeol remembers when Jongin had been chasing after his best friend; he remembers how Baekhyun had looked so flustered and how he felt so…wrong. Seeing Baekhyun with Jongin feels so wrong. There’s something in his gut that tells him it shouldn’t be Jongin with Baekhyun, but if not Jongin, then who?

Maybe Chanyeol knows the answer to this question, but he will never be ready to acknowledge it. Not now, not ever.

Shaking his head, Chanyeol steels himself and raises a fist to knock at the door, but before he could, the door is already opening, revealing Baekhyun’s confused face.

“Chanyeol? What are you doing here?”

“O-oh, uh,” Chanyeol chuckles nervously and lets his hand fall to the side, “I was just… Um, worried about you.”

Baekhyun looks surprised for a moment, before a smile makes its way to his face. “I’m okay, dummy. You didn’t have to follow me here. I just had to pee.”

Chanyeol cocks an eyebrow at his best friend. “You know you can’t lie to me right?”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun mumbles innocently, “Who’s lying here?”

Chanyeol sighs and shakes his head. “Fine, I’ll let this slide. But if that Jongin kid does anything to you, I’ll—”

“You’ll what?” Baekhyun interrupts, smiling amusedly, “You can’t even hurt a fly.”

“Flies are innocent animals that shouldn’t be hurt at all! Jongin is a different matter,” Chanyeol mutters.

_Because flies aren’t important to you, but Jongin might be._

Baekhyun chuckles, stepping out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him, “Jongin is nice. So be nice to him too, okay?”

Chanyeol grumbles in annoyance, but stops when Baekhyun throws him a warning look. He sighs.

“Fine, I’ll be nice to him,” Chanyeol mutters, lips unconsciously forming a pout. Baekhyun smiles, eyes turning into crescents as raises a hand to pat Chanyeol’s head.

“Good boy,” Baekhyun grins, “Let’s go back?”

 

 

❄

 

 

 Jongin does arrive a few minutes later, just like Junmyeon said. He smiles when he sees Baekhyun, and Baekhyun tries his best to make his smile look more natural rather than as awkward as he currently feels.

“Hyung! They didn’t tell me you’re going to be in the play too!” Jongin muses, bounding over to him after finishing his greetings with the other members of the cast and some of the staff.

“Ah, I didn’t expect it too, to be honest,” Baekhyun chuckles, rubbing a hand over his nape awkwardly.

“How have you been, hyung?” Jongin asks, putting his mic in place.

“I’ve been good- wait, no that’s not how you do it,” Baekhyun steps forward to arrange Jongin’s mic properly, brows furrowing as he does so, “There.”

Jongin chuckles when Baekhyun steps away from him and Baekhyun looks at him questioningly. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing it’s just…” Jongin shakes his head in amusement, “You still like taking care of other people so much.”

Baekhyun scoffs, “Don’t patronize me, silly.”

Jongin only laughs and just like that, the awkwardness had dissipated into thin air. Baekhyun doesn’t know what he was worrying about in the first place. Everything always comes easy with Jongin anyway. He’s like Chanyeol at times, his face can give you many assumptions of him being someone distant but when he talks he turns out to be nothing but a fluff ball.

They execute the rehearsal properly. Jongin is still having some trouble with his lines but he had already memorized the majority of it. Before any of them realizes, it’s already 4:00 in the afternoon, two hours before the play.

Junmyeon had praised all of them to no end, assuring everyone that everything is going perfectly. Baekhyun hopes with all his might that Junmyeon is right. It’s not even the real performance yet and he’s already sweating bullets.

“Nervous?” Jongin asks, popping up by his side. Baekhyun flinches slightly.

“You scared me!” he scolds, glaring at the younger, but Jongin only chuckles.

“There’s this technique someone taught me for when I get nervous,” Jongin begins, “He said I should picture the audience naked.”

Baekhyun snickers, rolling his eyes at the tanned male. “Yeah okay, whatever.”

“I’m serious, it helps!” Jongin insists, smiling despite himself.

“Uh huh, I’m sure it does, especially if the audience is all hot girls and guys,” Baekhyun muses.

“Yep, it does the trick just right,” Jongin grins mischievously. Baekhyun flicks the younger’s forehead, only laughing at him when Jongin pouts in reply.

“Baek!”

Baekhyun turns in surprise to see Chanyeol making his way towards them, a frown on his face. Jongin whistles lowly.

“There goes lover boy,” Jongin mutters. Baekhyun elbows his side roughly.

“Yeol! What is it?” Baekhyun asks.

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” Chanyeol says.

“Uh, yeah, sure. Excuse me for a sec, Jong,” Baekhyun mumbles, stepping down from the stage. “What’s up?” he says as soon as he reaches him.

“Nothing, I just…” Chanyeol stops, then seems to think better of it before continuing, “I just wanted to wish you luck,” he mutters, looking down at his feet, “Although, you probably don’t need it.”

“What are you talking about?” Baekhyun smiles, nudging Chanyeol’s shoulder slightly, “If it’s luck from you, I’ll always need it.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol says, his face brightening up slowly. Baekhyun chuckles. Chanyeol is really too much like a puppy sometimes.

“’Course,” Baekhyun says, “You’re the source of good luck, so always wish me luck when I do something okay?”

Chanyeol’s grin widens, and Baekhyun doesn’t even try to deny the lurch his heart does at the small action and at the thought that he is the cause of it makes it even more amazing.

“Okay,” Chanyeol grins, “I wish you the luckiest of lucks today, Byun Baekhyun!”

“Thank you, oh mighty Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says, dropping to a curtsey. Chanyeol laughs out loud at this, and Baekhyun joins in a moment later. Their stomachs hurt and their lips hurt from smiling and laughing too much but every time the other stops another laughs again and it sets them both into laughter again.

“Alright, you two love birds—” Jongdae interrupts, breaking them both apart from their laughing spree, “I hate to be the antagonist of your tragic love story but Baekhyun here needs to get dressed.”

“What love story?” Baekhyun muses, kicking Jongdae’s shin discreetly, “The only tragic love story here is yours and Junmyeon’s!”

Chanyeol laughs at this, giving Baekhyun a high five.

“Butt out of my love story!” Jongdae mutters, glaring at the two idiots before him. Baekhyun only sticks out his tongue at him before grinning and dashing off backstage.

“Ah,” Chanyeol chuckles, wiping tears of laughter away from his eyes, “It’s always great teasing you with Junmyeon. But, Jongdae…”

“What?”

“Am I and Baekhyun really love birds?”

Jongdae sighs. _And it’s his love story that’s tragic._

 

 

❄

 

 

Baekhyun is all alone backstage. Everyone is currently onstage setting up the last of the preparations needed or practicing their lines. He can hear the auditorium being filled up steadily by people, the quiet thud of feet against the carpeted floor making its way to his ears.

Baekhyun surveys himself in the mirror. The long brown wig on his head has bangs that covers his forehead. It reached past his shoulders and curled slightly at the ends. His eyebrows were plucked –very painfully- and were colored to match his ‘hair’. His eyelids are covered with pink and orange eye shadow and a thin line of black eyeliner. He’s currently wearing grey contacts and it had been painful as hell putting them on but as Junmyeon said, ‘it’s all in the name of art’. Baekhyun scoffs. If art means feeling like your eyes are on fire then Baekhyun doesn’t want any more of it, thank you very much.

His lips are colored with candy pink lipstick. He had discarded his sweater and jeans for a high school girl’s uniform consisting of a white blouse with blue linings, a skirt that ended just above his knees, white socks that went past his ankles slightly and black doll shoes.

When he first received his role he had been worrying about looking like a fool when he dresses up as a girl, but somehow, the people who had told him he’s going to be beautiful as a girl is right. He did look like a real girl with his current get-up.

Baekhyun sighs as he does a small turn, roving his eyes all over his form again.

Ah, the things he does for Park Chanyeol.

 

 

❄

 

 

“You’re my best friend, no one should get between us, not even a man,” Luhan mumbles sincerely, his tone lighter than what he normally uses on a daily basis.

“Best friends forever?” Baekhyun asks, a soft, sincere smile on his face. Luhan smiles in return and raises his pinky finger.

“Forever,” he mutters, and his smile widens as Luhan links his pinky together with his.

As they both stand on the stage, the lights dim and all the other members of the cast make their way to the stage quietly. Baekhyun stands on the center along with Luhan and Jongin, his hands interlinked with the two. The lights go up again, a cheery tune fills the air, claps resonate from the audience as all of them raise their hands and bow together.

Baekhyun’s grin grows unbelievably wider as he sees most of the audience standing up and clapping with all their might, his parents and Chanyeol’s parents among those who’s clapping and cheering the loudest. He chuckles as he sees some of them wiping their tears away while they leave the stage.

Their play has a simple, even cliché, storyline. Two best friends find themselves fighting over a guy and in the end, the guy chooses Eunhae, the character that Baekhyun plays. Eunhae rejects Kai and chooses her friendship with Yura, the girl that Luhan is playing, over her dream guy.  Eunhae gives up the idea of love to choose friendship and Baekhyun’s heart suddenly clinches at the thought that maybe, just maybe, this play is a sign.

Maybe this play is a sign for him to get over Chanyeol and to choose friendship over love, because Baekhyun knows that their friendship is more than worth it. Their friendship deserves to be fought for because it’s something they’ve cherished for most of their lives. It’s something they have both promised to protect and love back when they were five.

Their friendship is home to Baekhyun, laughing with Chanyeol, enjoying with Chanyeol, playing games with Chanyeol, those all felt like home to Baekhyun. Everything feels like home with Chanyeol, because even if Baekhyun doesn’t know how his home is a person and not a place, Chanyeol feels exactly like that every time he touches him or smiles his way.

Loving Chanyeol means leaving the safety of that home, it means putting everything on the line on the account of wanting more. It means leaving behind the comfort and familiarity that their friendship brings them for something that can give Baekhyun so much more happiness and satisfaction. Loving Chanyeol means taking a risk. And Baekhyun isn’t one to take risks.

Being with Chanyeol as a boyfriend, holding his hand, taking him out on dates and calling him his- these are what Baekhyun wants, but if him confessing can ruin their friendship, then he will gladly stay mum about his feelings for the rest of his life.

Even if he’s scared of never getting to tell Chanyeol that he feels for him so much more than what one should feel for a best friend, he’s more scared of Chanyeol never looking at him the same way again, because even if Chanyeol doesn’t say it most of the time, he knows he feel like home to Chanyeol too.

And if Chanyeol ever gets himself a boyfriend, then Baekhyun will accept that calmly. He had promised that to himself long ago when he turned down Jongin. He won’t hold any grudges over the fact that he can’t have Chanyeol, because having Chanyeol as a best friend is already happiness for him.

But at the end of the play, Yura tells Eunhae to be happy with Kai and forget the fact that Yura likes Kai too, because Yura says that she can be happy just watching her best friend happy with the guy she likes.

So if this play is a sign, is it a sign that he can have friendship as well as love?

Baekhyun shakes his head and sighs, pressing his hands to his face to calm himself. He’s overthinking things again. He should really stop doing it but these days, Chanyeol is making it too hard for him not to. Chanyeol is a sweetheart, that isn’t a problem for Baekhyun at all. Chanyeol being a sweetheart with everyone else is another thing entirely.

He can’t figure out whether Chanyeol can actually like him back or is just being the normal sweet guy he is. He can’t figure out whether he should look at Chanyeol’s actions and see something more or just disregard all of it as something done by a best friend.

Earlier, when Chanyeol kept giving him cheerful waves and smiles while he goes through with the play, he couldn’t help but feel as if Godzilla himself is wreaking havoc inside his stomach. He doesn’t know if he wants to hate or love the feeling.

He presses his back against the quiet hallway that he had ventured into after stepping off the stage. He lifts up his eyes to the blank grey ceiling as he gnaws on his bottom lip. He doesn’t want to go backstage yet. He knows just how noisy and crowded that place can get, and right now, peace and quiet is what he really needs.

“Baek!”

Baekhyun turns to see Chanyeol making his way towards him. Baekhyun sighs, all thoughts of peace and quiet going out of the window. He wipes away the frown on his face and smiles at the sight of Chanyeol bounding over to him, all smiles and laughter as he picks Baekhyun up in his arms.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun yelps, laughing loudly despite himself as he clings to Chanyeol’s shoulders, shutting his eyes as he feels his feet leaving the floor, “Put me down, you idiot! I’m too heavy!”

Chanyeol laughs and swings him around a few more times before bringing him back down gently.

“You did great!” Chanyeol says as soon as Baekhyun is back on the ground, his arms still wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist.

Baekhyun chuckles and shakes his head, his wig bouncing a little, “I looked ridiculous.”

“You? Ridiculous? Never,” Chanyeol laughs. Baekhyun rolls his eyes at him, chuckling despite himself.  

He should really get used to calling and treating Chanyeol as his best friend and nothing more. After all, if he’s going to live like this for the rest of his life then he should get accustomed to it as soon as possible.

 

 

 

❄

 

 

 

When his best friend had gone onstage earlier, dressed up like a girl, Chanyeol had almost missed a few background songs. Baekhyun looks absolutely perfect. Baekhyun had always been beautiful and Chanyeol had always gotten fluttery things in his stomach that he couldn’t describe when he sees him, but somehow, seeing Baekhyun with a wig and a dress gets Chanyeol’s heart _lurching_.

The laughter dies in his throat as he realizes just how close Baekhyun is. The noise from the background fades into nothing as his gaze zeroes down on Baekhyun’s warm brown eyes. Chanyeol finds himself so caught up in the way Baekhyun looks right now, with his shoulder-length wig and bangs curled around his forehead, not to mention the dress he’s wearing that shows off his curves and unbearably short but slender legs.

Chanyeol gulps nervously. He doesn’t like the way he’s acting like this. He doesn’t like the way his heart is beating so fast like he had just run a mile. He doesn’t like the way he feels so queasy and nervous. On top of it all, he doesn’t like the way it all feels so good to him as he sees Baekhyun smiling at him with his eyes turning to crescents.

Chanyeol had always found himself thinking that if ever Baekhyun becomes someone else and still retain the way his eyes look, he would undoubtedly recognize him in a second.

He is certain no one else in this world has eyes that are as warm and welcoming as Baekhyun’s. Even when he’s wearing contacts, no one else in this world has eyes that make Chanyeol feel as if he’s coming home every single time he sets his eyes on it. There’s no one else in this world that has eyes that can make Chanyeol feel so much just from one glance.

He thinks back to earlier, when Jongdae had called them love birds. Other people around them have always called them that, among other names. He catches the knowing looks they throw at him. Yes, at him. Because the people around him have always known how much he feels, even when he doesn’t acknowledge it himself.

It’s why he mouths _you’re an asshole_ every time Jongdae teases them together, because someday Baekhyun might catch on and look at him with a question written all over his face that Chanyeol might never be able to answer.

Sometimes he entertains the thought of his best friend possibly liking him –he’s not as oblivious as some people might think- but he throws it away as soon as he enters his mind. Baekhyun is too perfect, too pure. This is why whenever Chanyeol feels anything remotely close to attraction he backs away as if he had been burned. Because Baekhyun is too good for him and Chanyeol can’t help feeling he doesn’t deserve Baekhyun like that.

It’s why when he sees Jongin approaching Baekhyun he tamps down the urge to punch the former’s face to stop him from getting any closer. It’s why he stops himself from doing or saying something risky each and every time he feels too strongly.

What if they did get in a relationship and Chanyeol somehow makes a mess out of it like how he does with everything he touches? He can’t let himself ruin the one thing he cherishes so much, the one thing he has been able to keep and protect all these years.

Seeing Baekhyun fooling around with Jongin earlier, laughing with him and looking like how he does every time he’s with Chanyeol, tore at him to bits. He wanted to pull Jongin away and replace his spot by Baekhyun’s side. He wanted to push Jongin away, but he had no right to be selfish.

Not when he’s too much of a coward to own up to his feelings. Not when he spends too much time stomping down his feelings. Not when he spends too much time telling himself he doesn’t like his best friend but knows that whenever he says it all he’s doing is repeating a well-rehearsed lie.

It’s why his heart clenches every time Baekhyun acts so concerned over him. It’s why his heart clenches whenever Baekhyun fixes his collar or lets him hold his hand when Chanyeol acts like he’s asleep on his shoulder. It’s why their friends tell Baekhyun that Chanyeol is oblivious, but doesn’t tell him that that he’s oblivious too.

Maybe Baekhyun is a coward, but Chanyeol is even more of a coward for knowing and not doing anything about it.

But tonight, it’s as if his heart just won’t stop lurching and the butterflies in his stomach just won’t stop fluttering around, and everything he’s feeling refuses to stop even when he tries so hard to push them down.

His feet seem to have a life of their own as they take him closer to Baekhyun. His hand comes up of its own accord to cup his best friend’s cheek, and he finds his heart skipping a few beats as Baekhyun leans close to his touch, eyes fluttering shut.

_Why? Why do you have to be so perfect? Why can’t I stay away from you?_

He’s leaning closer, closer, closer, until their faces are mere breaths apart, and Baekhyun’s lips look so, so, beautiful from this point. So pink and soft that all Chanyeol wants to do is to taste them. His mind is screaming for him to stop but his heart is begging him to continue. 

And that’s what he really plans to do, that is, until someone decides to interrupt.

“Baekhyun! Group picture with the cast!” Jongin yells, making Baekhyun open his eyes and step away from Chanyeol in surprise.

Chanyeol grits his teeth in annoyance, his fists clenching unconsciously.

 “A-ah yeah, I-I’ll be there in a sec!” Baekhyun stutters out. He turns to Chanyeol, smiling unsurely. “I g-gotta go.”

Despite his annoyance, Chanyeol finds a smile spreading on his face easily –smiling had always been easy when he’s with Baekhyun- as the brunet walks away from him slowly. However, the smile slips from his face just as he realizes what he was about to do.

He sighs and rubs a hand over his face, leaning his back on the wall. He had nearly thrown away everything he had been working so hard to keep in place all these years, all because he couldn’t keep his feelings in check. He runs a hand over his hair, exhaling loudly.

_Just what the hell are you up to, Park Chanyeol?_

“Yeol?”

Chanyeol turns to see Junmyeon walking towards him, a small smile on his face.

“Hyung,” Chanyeol greets, smiling weakly.

“What are you doing here? We’re going to do a picture for all the members of the club later,” Junmyeon says, finally reaching Chanyeol’s spot.

“Nothing,” Chanyeol mutters, looking down at the floor, “Just thinking.”

“About Baekhyun?” Junmyeon asks. Chanyeol doesn’t reply, doesn’t even make a bother to refute the claim.

“Why not just take a risk, Yeol?” the small leader mutters after a few beats of silence.

Chanyeol scoffs, craning his head up and closing his eyes, “It’s not as easy as that.”

“It’s all about taking risks, isn’t it?” Junmyeon muses. “Baekhyun took a risk when he turned down Jongin for you. He’s taking a risk each and every time he acknowledges his feelings for you and acts on them. He’s taking a risk every time he shows you he cares. What risk are you going to take for him, Yeol?”

“I don’t know hyung,” Chanyeol sighs, opening his eyes and cocking an eyebrow at the leader, “What risk are you going to take for Jongdae?”

 “Boom, zing, got me again! It’s so great spending time with you Chanyeol,” Junmyeon mumbles sarcastically.

Chanyeol lets out a small chuckle and shakes his head.

“But you know what, Yeol?”

“What?”

“I think we’re both already taking a risk.”

Chanyeol frowns in confusion. “What risk?”

“By not saying anything, I think we’re actually risking losing the person we love.”

 

 

❄

 

 

Chanyeol and Junmyeon make their way to the stage together, both of them thinking hard about Junmyeon’s words.

Chanyeol studies Baekhyun who’s still in his costume, striking funny poses for the camera. Chanyeol chuckles and shakes his head in amusement despite the doubts and worry clouding his head. However, as he looks at his best friend, he couldn’t help but think of how it would feel losing Baekhyun.

Losing Baekhyun would mean losing a huge part of himself. Baekhyun is home, and without a home, how can Chanyeol feel whole ever again?

Chanyeol suddenly realizes that love is something of a ‘damned if you do, damned if you don’t’ situation. Does he play safe and keep Baekhyun as his best friend while simultaneously hurting his best friend each and every time he makes it clear they can never be something more, or does he take a risk for the both of them and cross the line between being best friends and something more and risk losing Baekhyun in the process?

Chanyeol doesn’t want to hurt Baekhyun, he doesn’t ever want to be the cause of Baekhyun’s tears and heartbreak, but by not being with him and not allowing Baekhyun to love him, he knows he’s already causing him great pain.

“Chanyeol! What are you doing just standing there? Come up here!” Baekhyun calls out, grinning and holding his hand out to him.

Chanyeol looks at him, and suddenly, he knows the answer to his question. He takes Baekhyun’s hand and climbs up onstage, positioning himself beside his best friend as the whole club gathers around them to take pictures.

He slings his arm around Baekhyun’s waist, smiling as he feels Baekhyun stiffening up when he nears him. Baekhyun fits so perfectly against him, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile at the thought that they’re like two puzzle pieces meant to fit together to form a perfect picture.

They strike poses together, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh at each funny pose his best friend strikes. He strikes some funny poses of his own too and his heart couldn’t help but feel proud at the laugh it pulls out from Baekhyun’s lips.

After the chaos that is taking pictures, Chanyeol and Baekhyun step down from the stage with Chanyeol going down first and holding out a hand to assist Baekhyun as he jumps down the stage, chuckling softly.

“You did great, Baek,” Chanyeol muses, as soon as Baekhyun is on the ground beside him again. He doesn’t take his hand away from the latter. 

“You said that already,” Baekhyun mutters, smiling fondly at him.

“Well, I mean it.”

Baekhyun chuckles, shaking his head. “You did a pretty good job with the sound system too.”

“I know,” Chanyeol says, throwing in a wink for good measure. Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“Baek! Yeol!”

They both turn their heads to see Jongdae running over towards them, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Uh oh, I know that look,” Baekhyun mutters, “What happened?”

Jongdae’s grin grows even wider when he reaches them. “There’s a problem with the plumbing.”

“And why exactly are you happy about that?” Chanyeol asks, cocking an eyebrow at him. Jongdae grins again.

“That means the cast can’t remove their make up here. They have to go home as they are right now,” Jongdae says, and it seems that with every word he says his smirk intensifies.

“You’re kidding me,” Baekhyun says blankly, “You have got to be kidding me.”

 “Good luck, mate,” Jongdae grins, patting him on his back before continuing on his way, presumably to annoy a certain drama club leader again.

Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun and shoots him a sympathetic look. Baekhyun looks back at him blankly.

“You do know this is your entire fault right?” Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol raises his hands in mock surrender, “I’m innocent!”

“Baekhyun, are you terrorizing poor Chanyeol here again?” Mrs. Byun says, approaching them along with Mr Byun, both with big smiles on their faces.

“Terrorizing? I’m the one being terrorized here!” Baekhyun cries indignantly. “I have to go home like this!”

Chanyeol stifles a laugh, unable to stop himself. Baekhyun shoots him a glare and he covers his mouth instantly.

“Oh stop it, Yeol ah, don’t tease poor Baekkie here anymore,” Mrs. Park, who had approached them along with Mr. Park, says with a gentle smile directed to Baekhyun, “And don’t worry about it dear, you look beautiful.”

This time, Chanyeol doesn’t even try to stop the laughter from bubbling out of his throat, even when Baekhyun elbows his side roughly.

“He does look beautiful, doesn’t he?” Mrs. Byun replies, roving her eyes over his son’s form, “Ah, this is why I never regretted not having a daughter. Sometimes it feels like I already have one because of Baekkie here!”

“Mom!” Baekhyun yells, heat rushing to his face quickly. Chanyeol is so close to falling on all fours with how much he’s laughing. “I’m a man!”

“Oh stop it, Yeon, don’t you see how much your daughter is blushing?” Mr. Byun chuckles, slinging an arm around his wife’s shoulder, “Let her say what she wants.”

Baekhyun stomps his foot as everybody laughs at his expense, groaning in frustration. “I hate all of you so much.” he turns to Chanyeol, kicking his shin in annoyance, “Some kind of best friend you are!” he hisses.

“Ow!” Chanyeol yelps, glaring reproachfully at his best friend. Baekhyun shoots him a warning glare. Chanyeol chuckles and straightens up, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down before turning to both of their parents. “Hey, Mom, aren’t all of you going to Viva Polo tonight?”

Both of their parents coincidentally have the same wedding anniversary, thus, they make it a point to celebrate it together each year. Chanyeol and Baekhyun come sometimes but often, they forgo the whole celebration, preferring to play League of Legends rather than watching their parents be lovey-dovey with each other all night.

“Ah, yes, that’s why we came here, to say goodbye to you both,” Mrs. Park says, “Chanyeol, you’re staying over at Baekhyun’s for the night, right?”

Chanyeol nods.

“Alright then, you two have fun and don’t stay up too late. You two did a great job tonight!” Mrs. Byun says, waving at them both.

“Do you need us to drive you or are you guys fine with taking the bus?” Mr. Park asks, giving Baekhyun’s dress a pointed look.

Baekhyun opens his mouth to answer, but Chanyeol beats him to it. “The bus will be fine, Dad.”

Baekhyun glares at him but Chanyeol only smiles back in reply as their parents say their goodbyes.

“Bye Park Eomma, bye Park Appa!”Baekhyun grins, waving cheerily. He drops the smile in exchange for a sigh as their parents leave them alone.  

“I don’t want to take the bus!” Baekhyun mumbles, frowning in annoyance. Chanyeol only laughs and ruffles his wig.

“The bus doesn’t want to take you too,” Chanyeol replies, sticking his tongue out at his best friend. Baekhyun kicks his shin again.

 

 

 

❄

 

 

 

They climb up the bus, Baekhyun is wearing his white and brown sweater and coat over his blouse, but the cold air still hits his exposed legs, making him shiver. He had considered taking off his wig, but thought better of it. He would look even more stupid without a wig in his current get up than with it.

His duffel bag is again on Chanyeol’s shoulder. His best friend hadn’t allowed him to hold it even for a second, saying that he must be tired and he should rest his limbs.

As it is currently 6:00 pm, the bus is full and there are no seats available. Baekhyun shoots Chanyeol a pointed glare as they both stand at the aisle and Chanyeol holds on to the handgrip on the ceiling of the bus.

Baekhyun lets out a small, frustrated huff as he looks up at the handgrips that are too far for him to reach. He sighs and crosses his arms, hoping that his feet would have a strong relationship with gravity, but as the bus moves forward, so does he, stumbling on Chanyeol’s arms slightly. His hands come up to clutch Chanyeol’s shoulder as he staggers.

“Clumsy,” Chanyeol teases, a smirk pulling at his lips. Baekhyun only glares at him again and moves to straighten himself, but before he could, Chanyeol is already encircling an arm around his waist and is pulling him closer against his body.

Baekhyun can feel the heat flooding his face. He averts his eyes from his best friend and chooses to look down at his feet again.

_Stupid Park Chanyeol and stupid handgrips. Why were they even there when people like him couldn’t even reach them?_

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol mumbles after a while. Baekhyun looks up at him in confusion.

“For what?”

“For making you go through this. For making you dress up as a girl and forcing you out of your comfort zone.”

Baekhyun studies his best friend for a while, and he had never seen Chanyeol look so nervous before. His best friend refuses to meet his eyes and opts to look down at the floor instead, shuffling his feet. Baekhyun lets out a small chuckle and raises a hand to tip Chanyeol’s chin up, making him meet his eyes.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun utters, so full of sincerity and seriousness that he hopes Chanyeol can see, “Thank you for letting me experience this.”

Baekhyun studies his best friend’s eyes before smiling and continuing, “If you hadn’t pushed me out of my shell I wouldn’t have had the chance to experience how fun it is to perform onstage.  I was really nervous, at first, but while I was performing it’s like all the anxiety in me suddenly disappeared and I was so… happy. I felt like flying. The feeling when I saw people clapping and even tearing up because of my performance, Yeol, it was like… magic. I couldn’t have done any of those without you, Yeol, so thank you, so much.”

Chanyeol’s lips slowly curve up into a smile, until it dissolves into a grin as he pulls Baekhyun closer and nuzzles his nose on Baekhyun’s hair.

“I’m glad you liked it, Baek,” he mutters. 

Baekhyun gulps. His nose is nuzzled to the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, and he can clearly see his best friend’s adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he speaks. He can also smell Chanyeol’s scent, and he doesn’t know how it’s possible but his face heats up even more at the realization that this is the scent of the perfume he had given to Chanyeol on his 15th birthday.

His arm had seemed to come up of its own accord and had held on to Chanyeol’s waist, and Baekhyun doesn’t want to take advantage of the situation but he wants to prolong this moment a little longer, where he’s so close to Chanyeol and Chanyeol seems so reachable. He can always pull away later, anyway.

For now, the moment is theirs.

“Excuse me, sir,” someone suddenly says. Baekhyun turns around to look at the girl who had spoken, his arm still around Chanyeol’s waist.

The girl looks to be somewhere around 16 or 17, with her hair pulled up in a bun and her lips forming a big smile as she looks at them.

“Is there something wrong?” Chanyeol asks, concern in his voice.      

“Ah, no, there’s nothing, really, you and your girlfriend are too cute! My friend and I just want to ask how long you two have been dating!” she says, gesturing to her friend that has a smile similar to hers as they look at them both.

Baekhyun blinks in shock, stiffening up as heat rushes to his face once again, but this time out of humiliation. Chanyeol must be so ashamed of him right now—

“We’ve been together ever since we were kids! Our parents are great friends, which is how we met each other,” Chanyeol suddenly replies. Baekhyun whips his head around to look at him in shock, but Chanyeol only shoots him a ‘play along’ look as he pulls him closer to his side. Baekhyun gulps and turns to look back at the girls slowly.

“A-ah, yeah, Y-yeollie here is really nice to me,” Baekhyun replies, tone pitched higher than usual.

“You’re so pretty!” the girl’s friend says, fanning her cheeks as she looks at Baekhyun, “He’s so lucky to have you!”

Baekhyun just pretty much wants the ground to swallow him up whole right now. _Stupid plumbing problems._

“Yeah, I’m really lucky to have her. I don’t know why she chose me of all people, to be honest,” Chanyeol replies, and although Baekhyun can’t see him, he can feel his best friend’s heart beating furiously against his back. Baekhyun gulps, clenching his fist by his side as he smiles shakily at the girls who thanks them and apologizes for the bother.

“It’s okay, really, you don’t have to apologize!” Chanyeol assures them, “Oh, wait, this is our stop. We have to go now, bye! It was nice meeting you both!”

They make their way out of the bus, and they both wave at the girls who waved at them just before the bus pulls away from the bus stop.

“They seem nice,” Chanyeol says.

“Why did you do that?” Baekhyun groans, hitting Chanyeol’s chest weakly.

“Do what?” Chanyeol says innocently.

“Oh you know what you did,” Baekhyun mutters, glaring at his best friend. Chanyeol laughs and takes his hand in his, tugging his hand to make him walk forward.

“It was amusing, okay?” Chanyeol chuckles, swinging their hands to and fro as they walk, his other hand clutching the strap of the duffel bag on his shoulder as he hums softly, unaware of the effect of what he did on Baekhyun’s heart.

Baekhyun sighs.

_Why do you have to be so perfect? Don’t you know it’s making me fall for you even more?_

 

 

 

❄

 

 

“Don’t rub your face like that,” Chanyeol chides.

Baekhyun turns around from the bathroom mirror to face his best friend that is now in a white cotton shirt, blue pajamas and bunny slippers that Baekhyun’s parents had bought for him for when he wants to sleep over. He had discarded his uniform and coat for a similar get up after eating the dinner his Mom had prepared for him and Chanyeol, and now he’s trying to erase the makeup from his face, but to no avail.

He had indeed been rubbing furiously at his face with the white towel in his hand, but only because the stubborn makeup refuses to come off of his face no matter how hard he tries to take it off.

“But it just won’t come off!” Baekhyun mutters in annoyance, “Why do girls like this stuff so much?”

Chanyeol chuckles at the disgruntled look on his best friend’s face.

“You can perform so well, but can’t remove makeup from your face?” Chanyeol laughs and shakes his head in amusement.

“Shut up, I’d like to see you try,” Baekhyun mumbles, turning back to the mirror and raising his hands to rub at his face again, but before he could, Chanyeol is already encircling his hands around his wrist, preventing him from doing so.

Baekhyun looks at him questioningly.

“Let me,” Chanyeol replies, taking the towel from Baekhyun’s hands. He runs it under the tap, wetting it slightly before turning the tap off. He turns to him again, cupping his chin firmly as he gently wipes at his face with the towel.

Baekhyun gulps, heat slowly rushing to his face. From this point of view, he can clearly see how Chanyeol looks so focused for such a simple task.  His long eyelashes casts shadows over his cheeks, his brows are scrunched up and his lips are upturned slightly for whatever reason that Baekhyun can’t discern.

Baekhyun is brought back again to the moment earlier, when Chanyeol had swept him up into his arms then completely invaded his personal space.

_Just what was Park Chanyeol trying to do then?_

He really doesn’t know whether he should be thankful or mad because Jongin had interrupted them.

Baekhyun restrains from slapping himself when he realizes that he had been staring at Chanyeol’s lips as he spaced off, and now that he’s snapped out of it, he can’t seem to look away from Chanyeol’s distracting lips. Screw Chanyeol for being blessed with lips like those.

Chanyeol’s lips are plump and thick, so pink and always looking like he’s wearing lip gloss, although he never had the need to use lip balm.

Right now, Chanyeol is biting his lower lip as he gently dabs at Baekhyun’s face, and Baekhyun is pretty sure he’s creating crescent-shaped marks on his palm right now as he clenches his fists to restrain himself from… From whatever it is that he wants to do so badly to Chanyeol’s lips.

Baekhyun shuts his eyes, but even when he can’t see Chanyeol; his best friend’s presence always had the ability to make Baekhyun go crazy. His scent fills up Baekhyun’s nostrils, and all Baekhyun wants to do is to lean in and get more of it, and his hand, now on Baekhyun’s shoulder, seems to burn through the thin layer of shirt Baekhyun is wearing and to his skin below, sending sparks of white hot fire to Baekhyun’s chest.

Suddenly, Chanyeol stops his movements and Baekhyun can feel the loss of the white towel against his face.

“Are you done?” he mutters. He slowly opens his eyes when Chanyeol doesn’t answer, but he realizes just how much of a big mistake it is as Chanyeol’s black eyes immediately greet him. He can’t seem to tear his own gaze away from the giant’s, he can’t even blink.

His heart can’t seem to decide whether to stop or to jump out of his chest, and Baekhyun doesn’t mind because he can feel Chanyeol’s chest against his, the younger’s own heart beating just as fast as his own.

He realizes that Chanyeol is suddenly a lot closer than before. He feels Chanyeol’s hot breath fanning over his face. Their noses are almost touching, and he thinks he can count the light freckles dusting Chanyeol’s cheekbones like this.

“Chanyeol, what are you doing?” Baekhyun says, his voice just above a whisper, as if he’s afraid of breaking whatever it is that had surrounded them both. Chanyeol stays silent for a while, eyes studying Baekhyun’s face, and Baekhyun had never felt so open before, as if Chanyeol can read all of him just from one glance.

“Something that I’ve been wanting to do since forever,” Chanyeol suddenly mutters, his eyes now stopping to stare at Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun gulps. He can feel his palms getting sweaty and his stomach feels like it’s being torn to shreds. He doesn’t know what’s happening, all he knows is that his heart feels like it wants to jump out from his chest.

“Will you let me, Baek?” Chanyeol asks, eyes returning to meet Baekhyun’s own, nervous ones, “Will you let me kiss you?”

Baekhyun blinks in surprise, fists unclenching themselves, and before he can even form an answer, he can see Chanyeol’s face inching closer, closer, until all he can do is to shut his eyes as he waits for what’s to come, and he swears he can already feel Chanyeol’s breath ghosting over his lips and all he has to do is lean in closer to finally meet his best friend’s lips, and he’s just about to do so when—

“Baekhyun! Chanyeol! We’re home!”

They spring apart from each other, with Chanyeol accidentally hitting his foot on the toilet behind him.

“Shit,” he hisses, lifting up his foot and clutching it just as they hear footsteps coming upstairs. Suddenly, Mrs. Byun is on the doorway, her face one of confusion.

“Oh, you guys are here! Wait- why are your faces so red?” she muses, frowning at them both. “And what happened to your foot, Yeol?”

“A-ah, i-it’s nothing!” Baekhyun says, his pitch higher than usual. His Mother cocks an eyebrow at him. He clears his throat before continuing, “Chanyeol was just helping me with removing my makeup and he hit his foot on the toilet. He’s really stupid isn’t he? I-it’s really hot here so that must be why our faces are so red! Wooh, so hot!” Baekhyun rambles, fanning his face that is still unbearably warm to the touch, “Ah I should get out of here, our bathroom is really too hot Mom, you should put an air vent in it or something!” he says, pushing through his Mother and into his room, still fanning his face.

Mrs. Byun follows him with her eyes, before she turns to Chanyeol with a questioning look on her face. “It’s not the bathroom, is it?”

Chanyeol shakes his head solemnly.                        

 

 

❄

 

 

 

Everything is silent. Mrs. Byun had turned off all the lights before going to sleep and everything is shrouded in darkness. There’s a thin stream of moonlight coming from the window that illuminates Baekhyun’s room a little.

They’re both lying on Baekhyun’s bed on their sides, backs turned to each other and a huge space between them. Chanyeol doesn’t even dare to breathe too loudly. His mind can’t stop replaying the scenes from earlier. It’s as if someone put it on replay on his head and he can’t find the button to stop it!

Not that he wants to, really. It had been fascinating to see Baekhyun look so flustered, and his best friend rambling had just put the icing on the cake. Baekhyun’s cheeks had turned so red and he looked so confused and nervous at the same time that it made Chanyeol’s heart want to burst because of how adorable his best friend is being without even noticing it.

Just thinking about what almost happened earlier sends Chanyeol’s heart into overdrive. He had planned on kissing Baekhyun and then confessing to him after, but of course, things like that don’t go perfectly in real life. He sighs. Maybe he’s been watching too many k-dramas.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun calls out, his voice small.

Chanyeol stiffens in surprise. He cranes his neck around to look at Baekhyun, who still had his back turned on him.

“Yeah?” Chanyeol says, voice a mere whisper.

“Why did you do… what you did earlier?” Baekhyun asks. Chanyeol stays silent for a while, before turning around completely to observe his best friend’s form. He had planned a whole manly speech in his head while they were both walking back home, but now he can’t remember a single word of it.

“I wanted to copy Woo Bin,” Chanyeol blurts out, and as soon as the words make their way out of his lips he wants to take them back again. Woo Bin, really? He could’ve done better!

Baekhyun suddenly turns to face him, and from the small amount of light from the window Chanyeol can clearly see the surprise written all across his best friend’s face.

“You did all of that all because you wanted to re-enact a scene from a kdrama?” Baekhyun says, disbelief clear in his tone.

Chanyeol shakes his head abruptly and sits up straight. “No, no, you’ve got it all wrong!”

Baekhyun frowns, sitting up as well and crossing his legs as he looks at his best friend. “Then why did you do it?”

“I… did want to copy Woo Bin, but only his style of confession,” Chanyeol mutters, looking down at his legs. He doesn’t know why he suddenly feels so nervous when he had been so confident about all of this earlier. Maybe because Baekhyun is staring at him with such intensity, with the moonlight illuminating his back and giving him an ethereal glow.

“Confession?” Baekhyun repeats, his voice blank and devoid of any emotion. Chanyeol looks at his best friend to see a frown on his face, his eyes downcast. 

“Yeah… For you,” Chanyeol mutters. He chuckles nervously, “I don’t know why I’m so nervous right now, I mean, I shouldn’t be, right? I already know that you like me anyway—”

Chanyeol cuts himself off as he realizes what he said, slapping a hand over his mouth as Baekhyun abruptly whips his head up to look at him.

“You _what?_ ”Baekhyun mutters, disbelief settling in his features. Chanyeol gulps.

“I-I…”

“How long have you known?” Baekhyun demands, brows furrowing. Chanyeol slowly lets the hand from his face drop to his side as he shakes his head, letting out a small sigh.

“I’ve always known,” he mutters. “Nobody told me. It was pretty obvious, I guess.”

Baekhyun lets out a dry chuckle, running a hand through his hair. He presses the heels of his palm to his face, bringing up his knees to his chest.

“Baek—” Chanyeol begins, reaching a hand out to touch Baekhyun but before he could, the older flinches, making him retreat his hand.

“You knew, you knew just how much I’ve tried to stop my feelings from showing. You knew how much I laid awake in bed at night, trying to think if I gave away any clues, because I was so scared of scaring you away and you never looking at me the same way again. You knew, and you never stopped me, not once, from making a fool of myself?”

Chanyeol’s heart feels heavier with every word that Baekhyun utters, and he wants so badly to take back what he said and just forget everything, but he has crossed the line now, he might as well own up to it. This is his mistake, and this is the consequence of his mistake staring him straight in the face. The least he could do is face it and try his best to correct it.

“Are you saying that I should’ve stopped you from feeling the way you feel for me?” Chanyeol asks, voice small as he studies Baekhyun who had buried his head on his arms that are folded above his knees, refusing to meet his eyes. His heart breaks just a little bit more as he sees Baekhyun’s shoulders shaking, indicating that his best friend is crying. He wants so badly to pull him close and wipe away his tears, but if he’s the reason for them, does he still have the right to take them all away?

“I’m saying you should’ve just told me to stop instead of making me look stupid like this,” Baekhyun mutters, sniffling quietly as he lifts his head up from his arms, “I’m saying you should never have given me all those mixed up signals and made me overthink every little thing you did to me. You should never have stayed silent when you knew and you could’ve made everything easier for the both of us—”

“That’s exactly what I’m trying to do now, Baek,” Chanyeol cuts in. He inches closer to Baekhyun, ignoring how it hurt when Baekhyun turns his head away from him instead of facing him, “I know it’s wrong of me to wait for too long, but I was scared. I was scared of taking the jump and hurting you in the process, because I ruin everything I touch, and I wanted to save you from myself.”

Baekhyun scoffs, “And you making a fool out of me wasn’t hurting me?”

“I know,” Chanyeol mutters, eyes downcast, “I’m sorry, I know no amount of apologies can change what I’ve said or not said, but I’m still sorry for making you go through that. If it makes it any better, it was hell for me too, pretending that I wasn’t in love with you all this time.”

At this, Baekhyun looks up at him in surprise, tear tracks still running down his face. “Y-you’re what?”

Chanyeol smiles softly, reaching a hand out to brush Baekhyun’s hair away from his face and to use his thumb to wipe away Baekhyun’s tears.

“I don’t just like you. I’m in love with you Baek. I always have been. All those times I pretended to be asleep just so I could hold your hand and be close to you, all those times I come around here just to bother you without any particular reason, all those times I became annoyed at people who come too close to you… It was me being in love with you, and right now, this is me here saying that I’m in love with you, and hoping you can still forgive me for being too slow at taking a risk for the both of us.”

Baekhyun stays silent, eyes gazing firmly against his as Chanyeol cups his face with a hand.

“Say something,” Chanyeol pleads, his thumb caressing Baekhyun’s wet cheek, “Anything, please, Baek.”

Baekhyun looks away from him, inhaling and exhaling a few times, as if composing himself before turning to face him again.

“You know what, I don’t think I have the right to be angry when I was just as much of a coward as you were,” Baekhyun mutters, bringing up a hand to place it over Chanyeol’s. “If you hadn’t confessed tonight, we would’ve had to pretend we’re not in love with each other for the rest of our lives…”

“So thank you,” Baekhyun continues, a smile finally lighting up his face, “Thank you for being brave enough for the both of us.”

Chanyeol smiles back, letting out a small chuckle of relief before pulling Baekhyun close to hug him, burying his nose in Baekhyun’s hair. His heart feels like soaring when Baekhyun wraps his arms around his waist in return. He feels like he can die happily now.

“Hey Yeol?” Baekhyun mumbles, his cheek squished against Chanyeol’s chest.

“Hm?”

“You said you wanted some type of kdrama confession, right?”

Chanyeol frowns, pulling away to look at Baekhyun with confusion in his face. “Yeah, why? What about tha—”

Baekhyun doesn’t even let Chanyeol finish his sentence before he’s already pushing him down on the bed, pinning him down by placing his arms on either side of his head.

“Y-yah, B-baek what is this—”

“Ssh, be quiet, you don’t want them to hear us, do you?” Baekhyun muses, calmly positioning himself between Chanyeol’s legs with a smirk on his face. Chanyeol blinks at him in surprise, and Baekhyun takes delight in the heat rushing to his best friend’s face as he looks up at him.

Baekhyun’s smirk mellows down into a grin as he sees his best friend gazing up at him with eyes so soft and trusting that his heart can’t help but melt at the sight. He had meant to tease his virgin of a best friend a little, but now, with his heart racing so fast against his chest, he knows he wouldn’t be able to do it. He brushes Chanyeol’s bangs away from his face slowly, looking back at his eyes and wishing that Chanyeol can see all the love he has for him reflected in his eyes.

He leans down slowly, until their faces are mere breaths apart. He sees Chanyeol’s eyes fluttering close ever so slightly, and it warms his heart to the core. He can smell baby powder from Chanyeol, because his best friend loves using it instead of using strong scents, and it somehow makes everything better.

No matter how hard he tries, he can’t stop the smile from spreading across his face as he closes his eyes and leans down even more, sealing the gap between them until he’s capturing Chanyeol’s soft lips with his own and every thought he had previously is thrown out of the window, because having Chanyeol’s plush lips against his own makes thinking impossible.

Chanyeol’s lips are so intoxicating, so warm and addicting and it’s everything that Baekhyun had imagined it would be. Kissing Chanyeol sends sparks shooting through his very being and he can’t help but feel as if he just tasted the most wonderful food and he can’t get enough of it.

He can feel Chanyeol’s arms winding themselves around his neck to pull him closer and it just intensifies everything for Baekhyun. Chanyeol is inexperienced when it comes to kissing, his lips not quite moving as well as Baekhyun’s does, but the sparks that he makes Baekhyun feel more than makes up for it. But he soon catches up to the rhythm Baekhyun has, and starts moving his lips properly, his hand coming up to tug at Baekhyun’s hair slightly.

Baekhyun lets out a small groan at this, and Chanyeol swallows it with his lips as he makes a mess of Baekhyun’s hair with his hand.

Soon enough, the need for oxygen makes them part. Baekhyun pulls away first, but he doesn’t go too far away. He leans his forehead against Chanyeol’s, breathing heavily. Chanyeol still has his eyes closed, and Baekhyun chuckles at this before leaning up to leave a gentle kiss at the spot between Chanyeol’s eyebrows.

At this, Chanyeol’s eyes open and he smiles at the sight of Baekhyun so close to him.

“Yeol?” Baekhyun whispers after a while, still looking into Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Chanyeol grins, “Only if you kiss me again.”

And Baekhyun does, gladly.

 

 

❄

 

 

A week later, Baekhyun and Chanyeol find themselves in a cottage tucked away near the forest. Their parents had chosen it as their Christmas Eve destination, rather than arguing over who would be hosting the event, they’ve chosen to host it together instead.

Christmas decorations light up the small place, socks hung from the fireplace, and a small Christmas Tree stands on the corner, lit up with lights and a big star ornament on top of it. Photos of their families hang from each branch instead of the usual glass balls, and most of the pictures only contained Baekhyun and Chanyeol together. A stack of gifts are placed underneath the tree, and Chanyeol had had to physically restrain himself from taking a peek at them.

They are huddled together on the small couch, watching whatever show it is that’s playing, and their parents having just left to buy ingredients for whatever it is they planned on cooking for Christmas Eve, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh at the small pout on his boyfriend’s face.

“Stop laughing at me!” Chanyeol pouts, hugging a pillow close to his chest.

“Stop being such a baby first!” Baekhyun rebuts, shaking his head in amusement.

“I’m not being a baby, I just want to open my presents!”

“Yeol, we’re literally only a few hours away from Christmas, you can wait ‘til then, can’t you?”

Chanyeol groans, attaching himself to Baekhyun’s side and nuzzling closer to the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. “No,” he mumbles. “The gifts are too tempting.”

Baekhyun smiles and brings his hand up to sling it around Chanyeol’s shoulders, playing with the hair on Chanyeol’s nape as he does so.

It’s only been a week, but the transition from calling Chanyeol best friend to boyfriend had been so unbelievably natural that Baekhyun can’t believe it took them this long to do it. Admittedly, there were times when he would find himself wanting to kiss Chanyeol then stopping himself, then he would shake his head because heck, Chanyeol is his boyfriend now and he can kiss him whenever the heck he wants, then he would proceed to cut Chanyeol’s sentences off by kissing the life out of him.

The thought of it hadn’t settled down quickly, but it had settled down and now being with Chanyeol as his boyfriend is the most natural thing in the world for Baekhyun that it feels like they’ve been doing this since forever. 

Their friends and family had accepted it quite easily, considering they’ve all been expecting for this to happen since forever. Baekhyun still finds Jongdae’s reaction the funniest, though.

“Things always turn out better when you wait,” Baekhyun says, scratching Chanyeol’s scalp lightly with his short nails. Chanyeol groans at the touch, sliding his arms around Baekhyun’s waist to pull him closer.

Chanyeol chuckles and looks up at Baekhyun, a grin lighting up his whole face. “Like us?”

Baekhyun’s heart lurches again, it hasn’t stopped lurching even when he now gets to call Chanyeol his, and he really hopes it would never stop beating so fast for Chanyeol, and only Chanyeol.

“Like us,” Baekhyun says, nodding his head as he smiles back at Chanyeol.

“Kids! Where are you?”

Baekhyun frowns, looking up from Chanyeol as he calls out, “We’re here in the living room Dad!”

“It’s them?” Chanyeol asks, frowning in confusion, “but they just left thirty minutes ago, why are they back so early?”

Baekhyun shrugs, indicating that he doesn’t know too. He hears voices and the thud of footsteps coming from the hallway leading to the living room and soon, their parents come into view, excited smiles on each face.

Chanyeol straightens up, a frown on his face as he surveys their parents. “Okay, what’s going on?”

“Well, we were on our way to the grocery when we received a text,” Mrs. Park begins.

“It was a text from SOPA!” Mrs. Byun continues.

Both of their jaws drop, and Baekhyun stands up in surprise. “Did they deliver the letters already? Where are they?”

Baekhyun, after realizing how much he loves performing, had eventually been persuaded by Chanyeol to audition at SOPA just a few days ago, him for Songwriting and Chanyeol for Music Engineering. He hadn’t been able to stop stressing about it except when Chanyeol hugs him and squishes him to get rid of all the anxiety in his system, but now, all of the stress he thought had gone comes back in full force as he stares at the letter that his parents given him, and at the similar letter on Chanyeol’s hand.

He gulps nervously. Chanyeol walks over to him and takes his hand in his, giving him a reassuring glance that manages to calm him a little.

“Just remember that whatever those letters hold we’ll always support you both, okay? You guys are still our favorite sons,” Mrs. Park says, a smile on her face.

 Baekhyun nods and smiles at her gratefully, before turning his eyes back to the letter in his hand.

“Together?” he asks, and Chanyeol nods with a smile. They open the letter simultaneously, and after they finish reading through their letters, they stare at each other blankly, the letters falling to the floor slowly.

Their parents stare at them in confusion as they continue to say nothing, and getting fed up of it, Mrs. Byun walks over to them and takes both of the letter in her hands. She walks back to the other parents, letting them read the letters as well, their eyes widening with every word they read.

“Oh my, you got in!” Mrs. Park exclaims, a bright smile on her face, “You both got in!”

A small chuckle of disbelief makes its way out of Chanyeol’s lips, until he’s all out laughing in relief, taking Baekhyun in his arms and hugging him so tight that Baekhyun feels his bones might break, but it’s okay because he’s hugging back just as tight, tears making their way out of his eyes as he pulls away.

“We got in, we got in Yeol!” Baekhyun cries, still laughing in disbelief and wonder. Chanyeol laughs as well, nodding his head as he brings up his hands to wipe Baekhyun tears away.

“See, I told you we could both do it!” Chanyeol cheers, taking Baekhyun in his arms again. Their parents laugh and in Mrs. Park and Byun’s case, cry, as they watch them both.

“Group hug!” Mr. Byun yells, and suddenly, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are in the center of their parents’ arms and Baekhyun can’t decipher if he’s crying or laughing, all he knows is that he feels so unbelievably happy.

Everything is going in the right direction, and even if it doesn’t, he knows it will be okay with Chanyeol, his best friend and also his boyfriend, by his side.

As he thinks this, Baekhyun is unaware that several years into the future, he will come onstage with Chanyeol and the whole world will cheer for them both as they finish performing the song they made together, and after, they would hold hands and kiss, for the whole world to see and witness, because the famous Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol, are finally outing themselves to the public after years of speculation of something more going on between the two.

And all of it would never have happened, had they not taken the plunge from being best friends and into something much, much more.

**Author's Note:**

> The line Jongin says about picturing the audience naked is actually from NYSM 2, that movie is gold srsly. Junmyeon's line, "boom, zing, got me again blah blah" is from blended, a movie with adam sandler in it. 
> 
> and i'm sorry for the lame kissing scene I CAN'T WRITE KISSING SCENES/SMUT I'M STILL INNOCENT. lolnojk. 
> 
> SO MUCH CHANBAEK HAS BEEN HAPPENING THESE DAYS WE ARE ALL BLESSED. 
> 
> anyway this is turning into a novel. leave a comment, kudos, anything! love you all ♥


End file.
